emberversefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SpartHawg948
Welcome Hi, welcome to Emberverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Conrad Renfrew page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 06:38, 10 June 2011 If you're from the Bay area, the cover of Conquistador must have been intriguing. You can find both it and the Nantucket series at the S. M. Stirling wiki. Both need work, as does everything else. These wikis--possibly because they're about BOOKS--suffer from an insufficient number of eyeballs. Once you've finished reading , you can find advance chapters of at Stirling's web page. Thanks again for your edits.-- 13:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, trust me, I know all about how that goes. I'm also a Bureaucrat at another wiki about a book series, and it suffers from the same problem. The people who have read the books are very passionate about them, but there just aren't that many people who've read them. So yeah, happy to help! :D SpartHawg948 19:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Which books to read? Hi, I'm a game modder affiliated with Rise of Nations, and I am looking for source material to base a real-time strategy game mod. Problem is, I discovered that Stirling's books here are hard to get, and normally are NOT cheap - so I was wondering if you can direct me to any books that can best explain the politics and military specialisation and organisation of the following factions (as well as the appearance of settlements): *Bearkillers *British Empire *Central Oregon Ranchers' Association *Corvallis City State *Clan Mackenzie *Portland Protective Association *Republic of New Deseret *United States of Boise My mod is set in the events between the foundation of the PPA and the arrival of Rudi to Castle Corbec. I understand that although some modern cities "survived", most however have collapsed into disrepair and have been replaced with what can be best called "neo-mediaeval" structures, with red roof tiles and white stucco. Any ideas what books I should purchase to learn more, or can I expect that the Protector's War and A Meeting in Corvallis would suffice? :Well, if you want to know about New Deseret and Boise, you'll need some of the later books as well, as they aren't in the first three. Ditto for CORA, to an extent. You hear about CORA in the first three books, but don't actually see what it's like until The Sunrise Lands, when you see Rancher Brown's farm and the CORA capital city of Bend. So I'd definitely recommend getting The Sunrise Lands, as we get a pretty good description of Boise from it (also the CUT capital in Paradise Valley, if you've an interest in that), and as far as I know, the only description of a New Deseret settlement we get is one of Picabo, Idaho, which I believe comes in The Scourge of God, although by that time it's occupied by the CUT, so the descriptions are likely not entirely typical. You may also consider the Canadian dominions (there are three main ones... The Dominion of Drumheller, the Dominion of Moose Jaw, and the Dominion of Minnedosa ), as they (Drumheller in particular) were in contact (and conflict) with some of the factions you list, particularly the PPA. :Additionally, have you considered getting the books electronically? They tend to be a bit cheaper that way (for example, if you purchase them from Amazon for Kindle, which you can get for PC). SpartHawg948 05:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose I could, but what worries me is the fact that Amazon is reluctant to sell to some countries. I've already tried getting Rise of Legends of them once, but to no avail. Nevertheless thank you for the suggestions, I will see what can be done VelvetClaw 06:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :If you go to S. M. Stirling's web page, you can find and follow the links to the sample chapters, typically the first ten. Obviously there's more to each book, but a lot of the background painting happens up front. Used books (Amazon and B&N) are a relatively inexpensive option, unless the shipping cost to your physical location is overwhelming.-- 13:43, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Background check done! Alright, 4 novels and 40 sample chapters later, and I think I am ready. I was surprised at how cheap the last 4 books were: apparently, here in Asia people are more interested in novels involving large destructive machines than life after an event that destroys the capability of the same to be destructive :P Without further ado, my progress on the game mod, in a blog. So far I now have the main units, and possible the "national" bonuses for all my factions, but getting the right skins, as well as the scripting to make them work is not going to be a piece of cake, what with everything around me going up to blazes right now. Nevertheless, I'll try to update you on progress every now and then. The only problem I might have, however, would be the CtW. As someone mentioned before - Gaarmyvet, I believe - there are too many intricacies in the plot but I shall see how best we can accommodate them - or ignore them, if possible. VelvetClaw 02:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC)